As de Copas
by AniKirino
Summary: [Traduccion Autorizada] Blaine Anderson nunca espero que el Kurt Hummel, nuevo diseñador de modas creciendo a la fama, era el mismo Kurt Hummel cuyo nombre estaba escrito en su palma. Pero ellos eran almas gemelas, destinados y determinados a estar juntos aun con los fotografos, tableros de chismes y rumores Soulmate Fic


holii si soy yo la que llega con fanfics antes de terminar otros :3...bien esta es la traduccion de un fanfic que me gusto mucho llamado 'ace of cups' por de Araidel :3...la traduccion estaba autorizada hace mas de 5 meses xD pero era lo suficientemente vaga para no ponerme a traducir...de todas formas, espero que les guste y dejenme sus reviews para saber que tal 3

puede ser que este cap no les parezca tan interesante porque es un tipo prologo pero lo demas se pone mejor :3

* * *

**.::As de Copas::.**

**.::Capítulo 1.::**

* * *

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!"

El grito era de parte del montón de personas que se habían formado afuera de la nueva tienda que era abierta. Las puertas de vidrio estaban firmemente cerradas por el momento pero toda la mercadería se encontraba arreglada cuidadosamente, los bastidores de ropa se encontraban alrededor de los maniquís que vestían diseños que se veían desde afuera. El nombre de la tienda estaba escrito en grandes letras plateadas, todo en minúsculas: hummels.

Kurt Hummel se encontraba al lado de las puertas cerradas, sonriendo a la prensa que se había reunido para tomar a los miles de fotógrafos y el siempre creciente grupo de fans. Podía ver a la chica que había gritado su nombre, peleando por pasar a la línea de una mujer que había estado ahí por horas. Estaba moviendo su mano izquierda tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención.

Esta era su segunda tienda, mas grande que la primera. Kurt había iniciado su línea de modas en una pagina web que Lauren había creado para el en su último año de preparatoria. Animando su mucha ya anticipada mudanza a Nueva York, le tomo un tiempo abrir una tienda que vendía ropa desde la pagina web. Fue forzado a encontrar un trabajo tras otro en cafeterías y restaurantes como cualquier otro actor o músico para cubrir las diferencias entre entradas y salidas.

Lo que había causado su suerte fue una pasantía pagada en Marie Clarie. No solo le había dado estabilidad a Kurt por 6 meses, sino que también hizo una importante amiga en la revista. Una amiga que había estado muy feliz de escribir un pequeño articulo sobre hummels y había colocado a Kurt como una nueva cara entre todos los diseñadores.

Luego de que el articulo fuera publicado en Marie Clarie. La pequeña tienda de Kurt en una calle lejos del distrito de la moda de Nueva York había explotado con clientes. Fue invitado a mostrar su línea, que orgullosamente nombro como su tienda, en un show de modas para futuros diseñadores. Y Kurt Hummel había sido nombrado lo mejor de todo.

Por su amiga en Marie Claire, fue animado a hacer un show de modas con sus propias ropas en vez de hacerlo en un grupo. Esto fue después de un año de su primer show y había estado abrumado ante la cantidad de personas que querían venir y ver su segunda línea, una línea llamada 'k.h'. Anna Wintour, la editora de Vogue y probablemente la persona mas influencial en la moda, lo invito a hacer un artículo en el show que aparecería en la siguiente edición de Vogue, acompañado con una entrevista del diseñador. Desde ese punto, era de esperarse que Kurt Hummel, quien era obviamente un nombre de casa, abriría su segunda tienda.

"Kurt por aquí" Grito un fotógrafo, sacando al joven fotógrafo de su pasado de vuelta al presente. Se giro a mirar a la cámara y sonrió, una mano descansando en la puerta de vidrio de su tienda.

La segunda manecilla en su gran reloj de mano temporalmente erguido por Tina y Rachel se movía cada vez mas cerca de las 11.

"¡Kurt creo que soy tu alma gemela!" La chica grito mas alto que antes. Logro salir de la línea de la mujer pero las cuerdas la detuvieron de moverse hacia delante. Se inclino sobre la cuerda y se aferro a una vara dorada para mantener su balance. Ella dejo ver su brazo derecho, abriendo su palma.

Sin siquiera reconocerla, Kurt dijo: "Me siento halagado pero tu alma gemela esta alla afuera" Los fotógrafos levantaron sus cámaras emocionados, documentando cada silaba que decía. "Yo no he encontrado a mi alma gemela aún"

El reloj en el pavimento leia las 11. Como si una campana hubiese sonado, el público se callo y espero para escuchar lo que el joven diseñador tenía para decir antes de que la tienda abriera.

Kurt se dirigió hacia el grupo de compradores, constituido por hombres y mujeres. Por un momento, se deleito en sus miradas. Estaban ahí por sus ropas, habían estado ahí afuera por horas solo para ser los primeros que compraran en su tienda. Difícilmente podía creer que todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Al menos, todo sueño después de que se rindiera en sus sueños de Broadway.

"Solo quiero agradecerles a todos por venir hoy" dijo. Su voz se proyectaba perfecto sobre el público. Rachel estaría orgullosa. "Estoy mu feliz de poder abrir esta tienda para ustedes. He llegado lejos en los últimos años y todo ha sido por ustedes"

Kurt saco su mano libre y deslizo la llave en la cerradura, girándola un poco a la izquierda para abrir las puertas de vidrio.

"Entonces bienvenidos a hummels."

* * *

El nombre que se encontraba en la palma de Kurt había aparecido cuando tenía 13. Empezó a desarrollarse al mismo tiempo que el de los otros. Así era, había tanta emoción alrededor que el hecho de que el alma gemela de Kurt Hummel era un chico no gano mucha atención por un rato.

El nombre del alma gemela de alguien aparecía en la palma izquierda de la persona durante la pubertad, escrita con la letra de su alma gemela. Podía ocurrir en cualquier momento y podría tomar algunos días para que el nombre apareciera por completo. El nombre siempre se cicatrizaba sobre la línea de corazón en la palma. Ese era el origen del nombre en esos casos. Era la razón por la que los anillos de bodas se usaban en la mano izquierda. Izquierda por amor.

El apellido del alma gemela de Kurt se desarrollo primero. Fue en la mañana de un martes en invierno que pudo ver 3 letras rojas hacerse en su palma: una A en mayúsculas, a en minúscula al igual que una e, otra a y una r en minúscula. Dos días después, Kurt pudo leer Anderson en la letra de su alma gemela.

Fueron otros 3 días antes de que el nombre apareciera por completo. Durante ese tiempo, Kurt había pasado algunos momentos aburridos en clase haciendo varias combinaciones con su nombre y el de su alma gemela. Kurt Anderson. Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Para el, la ultima sonaba mejor pero eso lo discutiría con su alma gemela cuando decidieran combinar sus nombres.

Cuando despertó en el domingo de esa semana, el clima aun gris y miserable como siempre. Los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron directo a su palma como lo había estado haciendo los pasados 5 días. Y para su gusto, las 7 letras que se habían tomado su tiempo para aparecer se encontraban cicatrizadas en su lugar. Kurt pudo leer el nombre de su alma gemela por primera vez.

Blaine Anderson

Kurt no estaba sorprendido por la aparición de un nombre de hombre. El sabía que no terminaría con una Sarah o Elizabeth desde que entendió lo que significaban los nombres en las palmas. No le había contado a su padre o nadie en la escuela todavía y sabía que en algún punto en los siguientes días, el que Kurt Hummel tenía el nombre de un chico en su palma se dispersaría alrededor de la escuela.

Almas gemelas eran almas gemelas. Las personas estaban destinadas a estar juntos sin importar el genero. No detuvo las molestaciones en el pasado, hombres y mujeres que tenían el nombre de alguien de su propio genero sería atacados o torturados o asesinados por los nombres en sus palmas sobre los que no tenían control. En el presente, había mas tolerancia pero Kurt no pudo pasar los últimos meses de la secundaria y preparatoria sin que algo hubiera sido dicho y hecho hacia el.

Kurt paso su pulgar sobre la marca roja en su mano. Se preocuparía por eso el Lunes. Tal vez nadie notara el nombre completo y no se sabría en la escuela por un tiempo. Tal vez su papa se olvidaría de preguntarle a Kurt si el nombre había aparecido: lo que no significaba que Burt le había estado preguntando desde que Kurt bajo al desayuno mostrando las cicatrice que habían aparecido temprano esa semana.

Por ahora se volteo en su cama y junto su palma izquierda con su mano derecha. _Kurt y Blaine, _pensó, sonriendo para si mismo mientras se metía sobre las mantas, _Blaine y Kurt. _Le gustaba el sonido de sus nombres juntos.

* * *

9 años después y Kurt sentado en el gran escritorio de dibujo que trajo de su primera tienda para sentarse en su mucho mas grande oficina en su segunda tienda. Estaba mirando a las rosadas letras cicatrizadas en su palma.

Blaine Anderson. Nunca había conocido a ese hombre. Kurt había conocido un montón de Andersons; había algunos en McKinley durante los 4 años que fue a la preparatorio y había algunos mas que conoció durante los 8 trabajos y su pasantía en Marie Claire. Como la mitad habían sido hombres y ninguno se había llamado Blaine.

Tenía una multitud de personas asegurando ser su alma gemela. El nunca revelo el nombre de Blaine a la prensa: solo sus amigos cercanos sabían quien era el alma gemela de Kurt. Las personas gritarían ser su alma gemela, como esa chica había gritado temprano, pero nunca gritarían que eran Blaine.

Después de su primer show, Kurt había sido acorralado por uno de los hombres que vio el show. El hombre, mucho mas alto que Kurt, rubio y muy guapo, había plantado su mano en la cara de Kurt, un tembloroso escrito 'Kurt Hummel' estaba dibujado en su palma. Completamente fuera de eso, Kurt se alejo con ojos bien abierto y casi corrió hacia donde su familia lo esperaba.

Ese hombre había sido el primero y ciertamente no el ultimo en declarar ser el alma gemela de Kurt Hummel.

"Knock knock" La voz de Tina rompió los pensamientos de Kurt mientras estaba parada en la puerta, una pila de carpetas y papeles sueltos en su mano. Kurt sonrio cuando la vio, una invitación para que entrara, y se acerco a coger el guante rojo que estaba usando antes de sentarse a mirar el nombre de Blaine por un rato.

Siempre hacia un punto de usar guantes, la mayoría sin dedos, en frente de las cámaras. No quería que un fotógrafo persistente accidentalmente tomara una foto que pudiese revelar el nombre de Blaine al publico. Entonces tendría a todos diciendo ser Blaine y Kurt nunca lo encontraría.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que la mayoría de personas que dicen ser mi alma gemela son mujeres?" pregunto Kurt mientras Tina tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Ella asintió y uso sus pies para moverse mas cerca hacia donde Kurt estaba. En el ultimo minuto, cogió una pluma del escritorio de la computadora. Tina se había mudado a Nueva York después de que Kurt abriera su tiempo, como petición. Ellos hacían todos los trajes para las competencias juntos en el salón del coro y ambas salas y cuando Kurt había sido invitado a poner la línea hummels para el show de modas, Tina Cohen-Chang había sido la única persona a quien Kurt había dejado ver y coser sus diseños.

Ahora, ella era su asistente en todo y prácticamente corría el trabajo de la compañía día a día por el. Mike, el alma gemela de Tina a quien conoció en la preparatoria, se había mudado con ella después de que completara su grado el año anterior. Esa era la ventaja del alma gemela: sabías que te esperarían sin importar el tiempo o la distancia.

"Para ser mujeres de moda" ella respondió, dejando todas las filas y papeles sobre el cuaderno de diseños en el que estaba trabajando Kurt "absolutamente no tienen radar gay"

Compartieron una sonrisa. Tina sabia el nombre que estaba en la palma de Kurt. Al igual que Rachel, luchando por encontrar un papel en Broadway mientras navegaba a través de otras talentosas chicas del medio oeste como ella. Ella había entrado a NYADA y había pasado todas las clases con colores pero en el mundo real, la experiencia superaba a la educación en muchas fases.

"Necesito tu firma en estas, Kurt" Tina paso las paginas con la pluma, sacándole la tapa antes de pasárselas a Kurt, "y necesitas leer los resúmenes debajo. Marque los que en verdad tienen potencial pero hay uno o dos en los que tal vez estés interesado en entrenar para hacer ropa como solo tu y yo podemos."

Kurt asintió y acerco los papeles hacia si. Cayeron en la fila superior y los lápices que había dejado el día anterior. Uno rodo al suelo y aterrizo con un pequeño sonido. Los ojos de Kurt se movieron rápidamente sobre las formas; una para la autorización de la pagina web para ser re estilizada para que combinara con el diseño interior de su nueva tienda y la otra de fotografías de sus ropas para que fueran mostradas en un próximo asunto de InStyle. Firmo en ambas y Tina las alejaba tan pronto como la pluma dejaba la pagina.

"¿Qué se siente?" pregunto después de un momento. Acerco los 20 resúmenes cerca, sacándolos de la mesa y dejándolos en sus piernas cruzadas. Tina hizo un sonido de confusión y lo miro con una ceja alzada. "Tener a Mike, Que se siente haber encontrado a tu alma gemela"

Era una pregunta que preguntaba una y otra vez. Tina era la única persona de la edad de Kurt que había encontrado su alma gemela y quien vivía con cierta distancia. Mercedes había encontrado a su Sam Evans al mismo tiempo que Tina había conectado con Mike pero ella estaba viviendo en LA tratando desesperadamente de conseguir un contrato de grabación. Rachel había salido con el hermanastro de Kurt, Finn por un largo tiempo pero ninguno de ellos era alma gemela, sin importar la manera en la que actuaban alrededor del otro.

"Es como-" Con su ojo, Kurt vio a Tina pausar y pensar en una descripción de lo que era estar conectado con tu alma gemela,"-volver a casa. Volver a casa sabiendo que sea lo que pase, lo tienes en casa."

Esa era una nueva descripción. Las descripciones previas que Tina le había dado a Kurt sobre estar conectadas con tu alma gemela habían incluido encontrar la otra mitad de ti mismo, sabiendo que puedes amar y ser amado sin importar las circunstancias, pura perfección, como estar rodeado de amor todo el tiempo. Todas las cosas que Kurt deseaba todos los días y podría tener.

_Wow, esta chica esta estudiando en Parsons y trabajo en InStyle el año pasado, _pensó, ignorando la mirada que Tina le lanzaba. Siguió hasta el siguiente resumen, que no era uno que Tina había marcado con un gran circulo amarillo alrededor del nombre e inmediatamente saco ese de la pila. No tenía experiencia en ningún tipo de dibujo y Kurt necesitaba alguien en quien pudiera confiar para dibujar lo que necesitaba exactamente para mandar a las manufactureras.

Tina se inclino y puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Kurt. Volteo su mano de manera que si no estuviera usando guantes, el nombre de Blaine hubiese estado directo en sus ojos. "Encontraras a tu Blaine pronto, Kurt. Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso, Como no puedes: eres demasiado asombroso para no encontrar a tu alma gemela."

Kurt rio apreciativamente y volvió a mirar a los resúmenes. El solo esperaba eso.

* * *

reviews? dejenme saber que les parecio :DDD


End file.
